User talk:UserBlock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UserBlock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 21:44, July 13, 2011 RE: Messed up chat Lol, I was worred you left w/out a trace. xD Don't worry, I unerstand, the chat does have some bugs in it. I'm so glad we became good friends on here. (: umm, the princess met that guy and she used to sneak out to see him. thanks so much, i really enjoyed the story =]-- keep in touch. Why wouldn't you be? ;) Of course you are coolie. ;) You rock! You're pretty much one of the only people that have wanted to get to know me, and that makes me feel good inside. :D'' (not to sound weird or anything lol)'' That'd be awesome. =) Lol, Ok! :D It was a fun chat :P Even though the main chat was really weird and random. xD Neither can I, but I here that there is maintenance going on or something. I can't wait till it comes back tomorrow. ;D Chat's back up! ;D AWESOME new icon. ;P >:) Sorry but my favorite is AppleJack<3 нαℓєу:) 18:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like that she is hardwork and cute and stuff you don't like her?нαℓєу:) 18:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay.(: I like her accent too it's so country and cute.<3 нαℓєу:) 18:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it is! D: I was gonna chat on it today, but I guess that won't happen. ): *crosses fingers* really? FOREVER? That's terrible! D: Let's chat there, try to invite others! It's not fun not chatting to you Cat! :P So, where do we head to? Which chat? :P ''Ok! See ya there! '' WUT You haven't seen the old Degrassi?! I mean, I only started watching recently too, but I still went back and watched them! You should really watch the older episodes, they're really good! WhiteDave 05:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Icon Sure, what kind of icon do you want? Jack Layton 00:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You can't do that. :3 You can't resize a small picture, and make it big without making it blurry. Do you know where you got that picture from? Jack Layton 16:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I see you found a bigger version of that. I'll use that then, and np. :3. Jack Layton 17:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay catkinz, here you go. Your Icon I didn't change the colour, so add any extra stuff to it, if you want I can do, but here's the original anyway. :) Jack Layton 19:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It just came to my mind, so I said, but I'll stay with Cockblock if you want. I changed my icon too hehe.Jack Layton 19:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, so you are not changing yours to the Pony one? :3 By the next time, you write on a talk page, don't bold the text. It looks weird. :3 Jack Layton 19:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey this is JolenaLovesCookies hey, remember when you said i was your wubby in the chatroom? Re:Chat Sorry, my internet connection got fucked up just like yours. The DSL shit kept reconnecting and disconnecting for reasons I don't know why, but whatever fuck Eli, fuck Imogen, oh and fuck Clurr and Cake.. Just come back to me. I've got the goods. :] Jack Layton 00:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Holy shit. You've made my talk page uneditable. Now all I see is bunch of codes. :3 Quit bolding your writings goddamnit! Jack Layton 14:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Not funny bitch! -_- 16:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope, I cant reedit them, but takes time. :3Jack Layton 17:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Cause you suck at it. Try using going here. Jack Layton 18:22, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Fiona Picture I will in a bit. I am helping Steph with this gif making thing, and it's taking a while, sorry. In the meantime check out MLP wikia. :3 Jack Layton 17:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay should I make the pictures from Season 10 or Season 11? And yeah, I did something. :3 Jack Layton 17:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey KittyCat! I' was off for a long time, since the chat was down. But now that it's up again, we can chat again! So cool to hear from you! :D Ok, can't wait to talk to ya tomorrow! :D ~Crazyjoe30 YAY!!! ;D O hai dere Hai dere! EAT MOAR BBQ PIZZA TROLOLOLOL! Bbqpizzayo! 17:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Bbqpizzayo! Imogen I thought I gave you all the Imogen icons I made. What are you talking about? :S Jack Layton 23:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, you mad now? lol I was just kidding! <3 Jack Layton 16:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am mad at you for you being a dumbass. :P Jack Layton 16:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Because your dumbass talkpage is acting up and I can't write anything if this shit actually goes through. Jack Layton 19:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No, your talk page likes me. It's like my talk page doesnt like you because you bold your writing! :P Anyway why is your icon so weirdo looking? :3Jack Layton 22:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Here is your icon. Tell me if you liked it or you want a new one, okay!Jack Layton 02:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) http://i56.tinypic.com/i77ns9.png I don't like it. I made it in such a hurry, and scene I made from it so awkward looking. :3 Jack Layton 15:54, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Can I make another one please, and just so you're pretty! Jack Layton 17:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I knew you would come along, and sure I'll do it. :3Jack Layton 18:19, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost done AZN HOR. :P Jack Layton 19:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I don't like the Anya icon anymore, looks way to brightened up! Jack Layton 01:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Lies! Lmfao, why do I see a different Anya icon right now. D: Jack Layton 17:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) All right, no more icons then. (: Jack Layton 17:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fock you! :3 Jack Layton 17:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) No, dumbass I wanted to say that since I haven't said that in a while. :) Jack Layton 17:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Jk ofcourse <3 Jack Layton 17:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) D: I Someone asked you for your school name. Creeper alert. :P Jack Layton 02:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) LALA Hey add me!!! --BratzGirlzRock49 23:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Just a person --BratzGirlzRock49 00:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok then --BratzGirlzRock49 00:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) So what? --BratzGirlzRock49 01:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Idk. --BratzGirlzRock49 01:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How old r u? Thirteen. What grade r u going to be in? Eighth. What school do you go to? Yeah it is sorry. --BratzGirlzRock49 18:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Cecelia. U? Thats a pretty name too. :) Thank you.<3 Haley♪ Under my umbrella 21:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome :) I have alot but my favorite one is Imogen Moreno,Jenna Middleton,Holly J,Clare,Eli,Jake,Drew,Adam And Anya. Yeah there awesome. --BratzGirlzRock49 00:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep :p Re:Fiona Lol, nope. I don't have any icons in my computer. I had to format my pc, remember. :P Jack Layton 00:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry I couldn't reply, I was away. What were the pictures did you sent me? Jack Layton 01:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it might be done by tonight if I'm not busy. Jack Layton 15:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Fiona and Charlie Eli/Clare sometimes Imagen/Eli Anya/Owen Jenna/K.C Who r u favorite couples? Thats cool. Can't u wait until the episode comes on tonight? I wonder what Eli's going to do? I saw it too. I hope K.C. doesnt let Jenna give away Ty. I hope he does if he doesnt ill be mad. I hated tht episode last night. Well i liked it but the part about Ty made me soo sad. Im gonna MISS Ty. I wonder what will happen next week. It'll probably so dramatic. Yeah i kno. Me 2 :) I kinda like the song. But i dont think it fits the episode. i wonder... whats going to happen to Dave. Yeah proably What do you want?! Jack Layton 22:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey! It's nice to meet you.What's up? :D CamilleA05 00:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh,I love Tumblr.I can follow yours if you like. (: CamilleA05 00:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Followed! (: I see you watch Pretty Little Liars too! Who are your favorites? CamilleA05 01:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Spencer and Hanna are my favorites. :D I can't wait for the finale.How was your summer? CamilleA05 03:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Same here! I was suppose to go to Georgia this month cause' I have one relative there but my mom couldn't afford it so I was super bummed.I get yelled at a lot for being on the computer,hehe. :D CamilleA05 01:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Imogen edit? I can't make Gifs and i don't have any kind of Photo program on my computer to mess with so...I got these off google. http://media.photobucket.com/image/Cristine%20prosperi%20edit/aaos/Smearle/imogenmoreno.gif http://static.tumblr.com/znwkelw/hFnlndxqr/fuckyeah2.jpg http://static.tumblr.com/cu4vckl/dOrlqembe/tumblr_lpn6axswvp1qdgumpo1_500.gif http://static.tumblr.com/zffpzjm/iQ1lq5lor/tumblr_lpvtg0vdn51qc2c5jo1_500.gif http://cdn.crushable.com/files/2011/07/dirt61-490x275.jpg http://images.ctvdigital.com/images/pub2upload/38/2011_8_23/1123_imogen.jpg Names for Character Okay so I got a list of my favorite names: #Naomi #Shiloh #Mila #Trina #Lana (La-Nuh) #Gwen #Jada #Violet #Keara (Key-Air-Uh) #Yvette (Eve for short) #Reena #Serena #Olivia #Joelle (Joe-Elle) #Adrielly (Adri-Elle-Ee) #Isis (Ice-is) #Carmen #Ava (A-Vuh) #Lena (Lee-Nuh) #Laia (Lay-Uh) I hope this helped. LIGHTSfan 03:19, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Why not both? :p LIGHTSfan 01:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The story thingy This is sorta just me and Troy brainstorming, but we had some ideas. Okay, we are runaways, cuz our dad's a druggie/drunkie who tried to kill Troy after he came out to being bi, or gay. So we left him and our mom, even tho our mom actually cares about us, our dad abuses her and wont let her go to the police (we were thinking of asking Adam and Kayla to be our parents aka 2ke and Bbqpizzayo!). I'm anorexic because i want to save food for us, not because i want to be skinny. I accept my Troy for being gay, or bi (he cant make up his mind). I tend to get into alot of fights with other people on the street, but Troy is the sensible one trying to keep me out of trouble and trying to protect me and take care of me, and watch out for me. I'm a good student, cuz I am smarter than I appear to be, but the only subject i fail at is history. So, i mite need tutoring. Idk. And Troy is a good student as well, in every subject. My talent will be singing, although I have stage fright. Troy likes music, such as the guitar and drums, which he plays both, but he has a secret talent for art. Yeah, I know it was long, but both Troy and I are creative people. Plus, we think this would help you come up with some good storylines for us. Less thinking and less work. ~Michi 04:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for actually reading this :P I wasnt sure if you would! ~Michi 01:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) YOUR STORY IS AWESOME SO FAR. YOU HAVE TO POST IT HERE. I'M SERIOUS. IT WAS REALLY GOOD. Then just ignore them when they ask. Or say no. :p LIGHTSfan 01:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wednesday It is Wednesday! You know what that means!!!!! Susannah 23:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh....awww.....well I hope all works out! And I'm sorry!